Самус Аран/Биография
- охотница за головами, несколько раз выполнявшая задания Галактической Федерации. Среди ее миссий наиболее известны уничтожение Метроидов, Гореа, Инг, Темной Самус, Фазона, Ридли, Космических Пиратов, Mother Brain и X-Паразитов. Ниже приведена ее полная биография. Биография Самус Аран ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Здесь рассказывается сюжет и/или детали концовки. Детство thumb|200px|right|Маленькая Самус встречается со Старой Птицей. Самус Аран родилась и провела свое раннее детство на земной колонии K-2L. Она жила вместе со своими родителями Родни и Вирджинией Аран. Когда ей было три года, колонию посетили представители Чозо. Они пришли в надежде получить немного Афлоралтита, добывавшегося на этой планете, но колония не пожелала дать им этот минерал. Однако Самус привлекла внимание одного из старейшин Чозо, Старой Птицы. Они пошли погулять вдвоем, и между ними зародилась дружба. Самус стала звать его "Дедушка", а Старая Птица представил ей ее нового питомца, Пйончи. Однако через некоторое время на колонию напали Космические Пираты, возглавляемые Ридли. Самус и сама натолкнулась на Ридли и спросила его, могут ли они подружиться. Униженный перед лицом своих войск, Ридли попытался убить Самус, однако ее мать успела оттолкнуть ее в сторону от его огненного дыхания, за что поплатилась жизнью. В это время отец Самус также пожертвовал собой, взорвав флагманский корабль Ридли. Вряд ли Ридли мог тогда догадываться, что, убив мать Самус и чуть не убив ее саму, он приобрел в ее лице своего самого заклятого врага. thumb|250px|Маленькая Самус во время нападения на K-2L. Единственной выжившей после атаки Пиратов на K-2L осталась Самус. Через некоторое время на нее, одинокую и беззащитную, наткнулась уже знакомая ей группа Чозо, и Старая Птица взял ее под свою опеку. Чозо привезли ее на свою планету Зебес и воспитали ее по своим традициям. Самус получила часть генокода Чозо''Super Smash Bros. Melee, трофей "Самус Аран". "Ей была впрыснута кровь Чозо" чтобы она смогла выжить на Зебесе, неприспособленном для существования человека; позже она получила биомеханический Энергетический Костюм, построенный целиком с использованием технологий Чозо. Чозо воспитывали и тренировали Самус многие годы. В возрасте 14 лет ее физические способности уже существенно превосходили способности обычных людей. Вначале Чозо сомневались в том, что она может стать настоящим воином, пока однажды не увидели, с какой страстью она разделалась со стаей Ионо-Фей, обезумевших от воздействия на них запаха Барсучьих Рукавиц. После этого Старая Птица сказал Самус, что он уверен в ней, после чего она сразу же улетела с планеты, чтобы вступить в ряды армии Галактической Федерации. Становление Охотника thumb|right|200px|Самус в [[Федеральная Полиция|Федеральной Полиции.]] Обучение и Джиград ::Основная статья: Манга, выпуск 1, глава 3 - Манга, выпуск 1, глава 5'' Самус вступила в ряды Федеральной Полиции, в академии которой была лучшей выпускницей. Через некоторое время ее перевели в элитное подразделение , в которое попадал один полицейский из миллиона. Одним из ее первых заданий под руководством командира Харди была разведка на земной колонии Джиград, которую недавно захватили Космические Пираты и стали на ней возводить сооружения неизвестного предназначения. На разведку Самус отправилась со своими партнерами по отряду Креатцем и Моком. Когда пираты собирались казнить девочку-рабыню Дамару только за то, что она не подходила для работы, Самус со своим отрядом бросилась в атаку, не дожидаясь приказов. Результатом атаки стало пленение Федерацией первого Космического Пирата и последующий его допрос, к которому был привлечен военный Адам Малкович. К этому же времени относится первое знакомство Вамус и Адама. Во время допроса выяснилось, что действия Пиратов на Джиграде были просто отвлекающим маневром, которым те хотели замаскировать свое вторжение на планету Чозо - Зебес. Харди приказал Самус дождаться прибытия войск Галактической Федерации, однако Самус, Креатц и Мок нарушают приказ и отправляются на Зебес, чтобы помочь Чозо. Перед этим у Самус происходит перепалка с Адамом, после которой тот сообщает ей, что у нее есть всего 48 часов до прибытия Армии. Десант на Зебес thumb|left|200px|Самус и Адам перед операцией. ::Основная статья: Манга, выпуск 1, глава 6 - Манга, выпуск 2, глава 12 Самус, Креатц и Мок прибыли на Зебес и обнаружили, что Космические Пираты собираются захватить все технологии Чозо, а сами Чозо бежали либо сдались в плен. На базе шли подготовления первого Метроида. Самус выяснила, что Mother Brain и один из Чозо по имени Серый Голос установили "удовлетворительные взаимоотношения сотрудничества" с Пиратами. Это означает, что Mother Brain станет новым вождем Космических Пиратов и объединит всю Галакитку под своим началом. Mother Brain предложила Самус роль "мастера" Космических Пиратов, от чего она тут же отказалась. В это время появляется Ридли и начинает насмехаться над Самус, смертью ее родителей и ее нежеланием присоединиться к Пиратам. Все это ввергает Самус в приступ посттравматического стрессового расстройства, вызванный воспоминаниями о нападении на K-2L. Позже Самус спасли ее боевые партнеры, что вызвало смятение в рядах Пиратов, а вновь спасенный Чозо помог ей преодолеть приступ посттравматического стресса. Ридли набрасывается на отряд, но Самус надевает свой Энергетический Костюм и отбивает атаку Ридли. После этого Ридли отступает, чтобы защитить Mother Brain от нападения Серого Голоса, проявившего свою истинную верность Чозо и набросившегося на "неисправный продукт" - Mother Brain. Самус узнает о положении Серого Голоса от освобожденного Чозо по имени Платиновая Грудь, и, разрываясь между желанием броситься в битву с Mother Brain и помочь своим друзьям и Чозо выбраться с планеты, выбирает последнее. Во время побега Самус чувствует, как сражается Серый Голос, поскольку у них общие части ДНК (Самус получила часть ДНК Чозо еще в детстве для того, чтобы выжить на Зебесе), и с помощью этой невидимой связи она слышит его последнюю просьбу. "Самус, оставляю тебе доделать начатое мной. Ты стала сильной, очень сильной. Самус, я знаю, что судьба обошлась жестоко с тобой, но, хоть это и будет нелегко для тебя, во вселенной многие нуждаются в твоей силе, и я хочу, чтобы ты спасла их, будь это один человек или же множество, помоги им - такова моя просьба. Ты стала сильной, дитя мое." Вырвавшихся за пределы атмосферы на древнем корабле Чозо беглецов нагоняет Флагман Космических Пиратов, но на выручку им приходит Боевой Флагман Армии Федерации для Спецзаданий VIXIV под командованием Генерала Адама Малковича. Армия Федерации thumb|150px|right|''[[Metroid: Other M]] После Десанта на Зебес Самус продолжила службу на VIXIV под командованием Генерала Адама Малковича, во время службы ей было 15-17 лет. Здесь она встретилась с Энтони Хиггсом и младшим братом Адама Йэном Малковичом. Неизвестно, сколько именно времени она служила в отряде Адама, но предположительно достаточно долго для развития крепких взаимоотношений с Энтони, Йэном и Адамом. Адам всегда завершал свои приказы вопросом "Возражения будут, Леди?", скрепляя, таким образом, их взаимное доверие. Самус считала Адама единственным человеком, способным понять ее, она выросла, считая его своим лучшим другом и человеком, заменившем ей отца. Самус покинула VIXIV после смерти брата Адама Йэна, которого сам Адам принес в жертву для спасения 300 невинных людей на транспорте Лузитания. После ухода из Федерации Покинув свой пост в Федеральной Полиции, Самус исчезла, и ее следующие несколько лет жизни покрыты мраком неизвестности. В ''Metroid: Other M она говорит, что причиной этому стало то, что она была тогда еще очень молодой и относительно неопытной. Самус вновь появилась только через несколько лет, став известной во всей вселенной Охотницей за головами и уничтожив в одиночку многочисленных Космических Пиратов. Одним из ее подвигов является предотвращение покушения на Председателя Китона во время его инаугурации. Об этом периоде ее жизни настолько мало известно, что многие считали ее мужчиной-киборгом, а не той девушкой, которая с отличием закончила академию Федеральной Полиции. Возвращение на Зебес thumb|left|200px|Планета Зебес. Став самой известной и опытной из всех Охотников за головами и успешно завершив всевозможные миссии, Самус получила задание от Галактической Федерации. Незадолго до этого Федерация послала Отделение по Освоению Планет для получения в исследовательских целях нескольких экземпляров Метроидов, однако на них напали Космические Пираты, убили весь экипаж и похитили Метроидов. Захват Пиратами этих существ стал катастрофическим ударом по Федерации. Метроиды могли высасывать жизненную силу из своих жертв, были неуязвимы к большинству оружия, и их можно было легко клонировать простым облучением бета-лучами в течение стандартных 24 часов. Пираты уже успели убедиться в их потенциале во время трехсторонней одновременной атаке на несколько миров Федерации; невероятный успех этой атаки поразил Пиратов, которые не понесли никаких потерь. Имея сотни Метроидов на вооружении, Космические Пираты должны были неизбежно начать масштабную операцию по завоеванию всей остальной вселенной. Галактическая Федерация прекратила бы свое существование. После долгих и мучительных поисков следы Пиратов привели Федерацию на Зебес. Армия Федерации организовала вторжение на планету, однако не смогла сломить сопротивление Пиратов. После ожесточенных дебатов Федерация решила обратиться к Самус с просьбой внедриться на базу Пиратов на Зебесе. Перед ней были поставлены две задачи: *’’’Уничтожить все экземпляры Метроидов.’’’ и *’’’Уничтожить механическую форму жизни Mother Brain.’’’ "Нулевая Миссия" Самус Вскоре после прибытия на Зебес Самус обнаружила, что для того, чтобы попасть в центральную базу Космических Пиратов в Туриане, она должна убить двух Пиратских лидеров, находящихся на этой планете: ее старого врага Ридли и его партнера Крейда. Она обнаружила множество артефактов Чозо, расположенных в разных местностях планеты и существенно улучшивших ее Энергетический Костюм. После этого ей удалось спуститься в самые глубины Бринстара и встретиться с Крейдом, уже поджидавшим ее. За этим последовала яростная битва, их которой Самус вышла победительницей. После этого Самус отправилась в глубокие вулканические районы Зебеса, где неоднократно встретилась с Имаго, гигантскими насекомыми, выраставших из огромных личинок. Прибыв в логово Ридли, она столкнулась с лидером Пиратов, прибывшим незадолго до этого для проверки состояния дел на планете. Самус сразилась с ним, обуреваемая убийственной жаждой мести, и в конце концов ей удалось отомстить за гибель своих родителей. Однако Самус было неведомо, что, хотя Ридли чуть не сгорел заживо после их битвы, он все же оправился от своих смертельных ран. Победив Крейда и Ридли, Самус получила доступ в Туриан, где обнаружила, что Пираты недооценили сообразительность Метроидов. Метроиды вырвались из своих резервуаров и убили весь персонал Пиратов, находившися к тому моменту в Туриане. Mother Brain же была достаточно защищена внутри построенных Чозо лабораторий и поэтому совершенно не пострадала. В результате клонирование Метроидов продолжалось как ни в чем не бывало, и их количество достигло умопомрачительного уровня. Самус сразилась со встреченными Метроидами, но обнаружила, что они неуязвимы к большинству ее оружия. Победить их удалось только с помощью Ледяного Луча, используя их уязвимость к холоду. Вскоре Самус добралась до помещения, где находилась Mother Brain, и проложила к ней путь через систему ее защиты. Они сошлись в изматывающей дуэли, но под конец Mother Brain была побеждена. К несчастью для Самус, со смертью Mother Brain было активирована скрытая система самоуничтожения всей Пиратской базы. Ей едва удалось добраться до своего боевого корабля и вовремя подняться с поверхности планеты. Засада thumb|left|220px|Самус проходит [[Испытание Руин.]] К несчастью, улететь с планеты оказалось не так легко, как думала Самус. Как только она вышла за пределы атмосферы, на нее напали истребители Космических Пиратов; после изматывающей гонки корабль Самус был подбит и потерпел крушение в горах Зебеса. Самус выжила, однако взрыв при крушении уничтожил ее Энергетический Костюм. Единственным оружием, которое у нее осталось, был почти бесполезный парализующий пистолет. Все, что ей оставалось, - это попытаться проникнуть в Корабль-Матку Космических Пиратов, приземлившийся во впадине неподалеку, и, похитив один из кораблей Пиратов, сбежать на нем. На следующее утро Самус залезла в корабль по вентиляционному каналу и стала пробираться внутрь. Однако ее планы остаться незамеченной потерпели неудачу, когда она попалась на глаза нескольким Пиратам, тут же поднявших тревогу по всему кораблю. И хотя ей удалось перехитрить их несколько раз, все же она была вынуждена отступить в близлежащие руины Чозодии. В руинах Самус нашла храм Испытание Руин, в котором она была еще маленькой. Испытание активировалось, как только она вошла в храм; ей пришлось столкнуться со своим зеркальным отражением внутри символа-иероглифа, сыплющего на нее снопами молний. Наконец Самус успешно прошла тест, и статус воина наградила ее Легендарным Энергетическим Костюмом, а также разблокировала три Неизвестных Предмета, которые она нашла раньше: Плазменный Луч, Гравикостюм и Прыжок в Космос. Теперь, еще более могучая, чем прежде, Самус бросилась в атаку на Пиратский Коарбль-Матку, оставляя на своем пути дымящиеся тела мертвых Пиратов. Постепенно Самус добралась до командного мостика Корабля-Матки, где обнаружила Робота Ридли - гигантского робота, построенного по образу и подобию самого Ридли. Робот напал на нее и завязалась ожесточенная схватка, но Самус удалось уничтожить его. Развалившийся робот активировал систему уничтожения Корабля-Матки. Самус пришлось стремглав пронестись по коридорам Корабля, сражаясь с многочисленными Пиратами, пока ей не удалось захватить их истребитель. Самус быстро вылетела из Корабля и полетела прочь от Зебеса, а Корабль-Матка Пиратов взорвался за ее спиной. Нулевая Миссия Самус была успешно завершена. Миссия на Таллоне IV thumb|right|250px|Самус бежит с горящего [[Орфеона.]] Через три года следующая миссия Самус привела ее на другую планету из системы Зебеса, Таллон IV. Он перехватила сигнал бедствия от фрегата Космических Пиратов Орфеон и сразу же отправилась на разведку. Пробравшись на фрегат, она нашла на нем тела мертвых и умирающих пиратов среди полчищ расплодившихся паразитов. Их источник Самус обнаружила очень скоро - это была Королева Паразитов, над которой Пираты проводили биологические эксперименты, вырвалась из своей клетки и поселилась в центре ядерного реактора фрегата. Самус уничтожила это существо, однако умирающая зверюга упала в реактор и вызвала в нем неполадки, грозившие разнести в пыль все судно. Самус со всех ног бросилась прось из корабля и, пробираясь по вентиляционным шахтам, она натолкнулась на Ридли, получившего множество кибернетических улучшений и превратившегося в Мета Ридли. Самус преследовала его по всему кораблю, но, когда она вошла в лифтовую шахту, чтобы подняться на верхнюю палубу, произошел взрыв, впечатавший ее в стену шахты, после которого перестали действовать множество улучшений ее Энергетического Костюма. Только старая добрая Ручная пушка пушка осталась работоспособной. Самус быстро покинула разваливающийся фрегат и бросилась на своем боевом корабле в погоню за Ридли, но тот неожиданно оказался очень проворным и скоро исчез с экрана ее радара. Самус была вынуждена преследовать его уже на поверхности планеты Таллон IV, на которую решила приземлиться, хотя ее состояние и оставляло желать лучшего. Метроид Прайм left|thumb|Самус вступает в бой с [[Тардусом.]] Пробравшись сквозь джунгли на поверхности Таллона, Самус обнаружила подъемник, переместивший ее в заброшенные руины Чозо. Там ей удалось узнать, что 50 лет назад Чозо образовали на планете свою колонию и построили храмы, соответствующие их верованиям. К несчастью, планета столкнулась с таинственным метеоритом, принесшим на нее Великий Яд и ужасного Червя. Великий Яд начал быстро распространяться по планете, убивая большинство живых существ на своем пути и наводя порчу на тех, кто не погиб от него. Многие Чозо впали в безумие и превратились в опасных духов; те же, кому удалось избежать помрачения рассудка, в большинстве своем бежали в неизвестном направлении. Остатки Чозо, здравых умом, но превратившихся в призраки, замуровали Кратер, оставшийся от падения метеорита, нерушимой печатью, названной ими Шифром. Вместе с Кратером были замурованы и Червь, и источник Великого Яда. Позже на планету высадились Космические Пираты, которым удалось спастись после разрушения их базы на Зебесе; они обнаружили, что Великий Яд, названный ими Фазоном, может существенно усиливать боевые качества различных существ, включая их собственные, и приступили к его добыче. Путешествия по Таллону IV, Самус восстановила свои утерянные улучшения и оружие и собрала священные Артефакты Чозо, а также узнала о предсказании Чозо, в котором именно ей было предназначено уничтожить Червя и Великий Яд. Она также прошла сквозь Фазоновые Шахты, уничтожая результаты фазоновых экспериментов Пиратов, которые встретила по пути. Под конец она столкнулась с самым могучим из мутировавших под воздействием Фазона Космических Пиратов - Омега Пиратом. После захватывающей битвы Самус удалось победить монстра, но в предсмертной агонии тот упал прямо на Самус и залил ее чистым Фазоном. Под воздействием сильнейшего облучения ее Энергетический Костюм радикально изменился, превратившись в Фазоновый Костюм. К счастью, это превращение оказалось полезным, поскольку позволило ей безопасно вступать в контакт с Фазоном и использовать всю его мощь. Конец игры thumb|Внутренняя сущность Метроида Прайм. Собрав все Артефакты Чозо и улучшения костюма, Самус вернулась в Храм Артефактов и активировала Шифр, готовясь войти в Кратер. Однако прямо перед тем, как произошла деактивация главной статуи печати, прилетел Мета Ридли и уничтожил статую. После этого он напал на Самус и попытался убить ее, однако ей удалось сжечь его крылья и вывести из строя его систему жизнеобеспечения. В тот момент, когда находящийся на краю гибели Ридли встал на дыбы, из статуй Чозо, окружавших арену сражения, вырвались лучи смертоносных лазеров и пронзили его грудь. От этого смертельного удара Ридли свалился в пропасть. Затем призраки Чозо, находившиеся внутри статуй, сами убрали печать, позволив Самус проникнуть в Кратер. Внутри него Самус обнаружила спящего Метроида Прайм, источника всего Фазона на Таллоне. Самус удалось разрушить его экзоскелет, из которого показалась его истинная внутренняя сущность монстра. Никакое оружие Самус не могло поразить его, и ей пришлось воспользоваться многократным усилением боевой мощи ее Фазонового Костюма, который давал чистый и смертельно опасный Фазон. После нескольких выстрелов Фазоновым Лучом Метроид Прайм был сражен, но в последней попытке спастись он выбросил одно из своих щупалец и сорвал с Самус ее Фазоновый Костюм, после чего взорвался. Самус стремглав помчалась наружу из Кратера, который уже был объят пламенем, и, вызвав свой боевой корабль, взлетела над планетой. Хотя Таллон IV и очистился от Фазона, Червь все же не погиб и вскоре переродился в Темную Самус. Непревзойденная Мощь thumb|left|200px|Самус и другие Охотники. Спустя некоторое время было перехвачено загадочное телепатическое сообщение из Галактики Тетра, в котором говорилось: "Секрет непревзойденной мощи находится в Алимбийском Кластере." Федерация поручила Самус отправиться туда и выяснить, правду ли говорило сообщение. К несчастью, это же сообщение было перехвачено не только Федерацией, и к Алимбийскому Кластеру отправились и другие охотники, у каждого из которых была своя причина для поиска непревзойденной мощи. Чтобы получить эту мощь, необходимо было найти восемь Октолитов, запускавших Алимбийскую Пушку, позволявшую попасть в Темницу. Все Октолиты охранялись роботами-стражами Кретафидами и Сленчами. Между схватками с этими существами и другими Охотниками Самус удалось выяснить, что в Алимбийском Кластере когда-то обитали Алимбийцы, раса существ, жившая в мире и процветании. Их беззаботная жизнь закончилась с появлением ужасного монстра, называемого Гореа, который прилетел к ним в виде кометы и принес хаос в их цивилизацию. Алимбийцам пришлось принести себя в жертву, чтобы запереть Гореа внутри Изолирующей Сферы, помещенной в Темницу. Алимбийцы также оставили зашифрованное предсказание о том, как можно победить Гореа. thumb|right|200px|Гореа. Собрав все восемь Октолитов и активировав с их помощью Алимбийскую Пушку, Самус и остальные охотники наперегонки устремились к открывшейся Темнице. Прочие охотники добрались до нее раньше Самус и обнаружили внутри неподвижное сообружение. По ошибке приняв сооружение за контейнер Непревзойденной Мощи, охотники начали обстреливать его, но, к их удивлению, из него появился Гореа. В этот момент прибыла Самус и увидела, что Гореа выбросил массивные щупальца и, обхватив ими охотников, начал высасывать их них их жизненные силы. Побежденные охотники исчезли, и Самус пришлось в одиночку сражаться с Гореа. Сначала она активировала разноцветные панели, развешенные вокруг арены, в соответствии с Предсказанием Алимбийцев, а затем вступила в бой с Гореа, используя его связь с Изолирующей Сферой. После этого Гореа перешел в свою финальную форму и бросился в яростную атаку. К счастью, в этот момент Самус получила доступ к Омега Пушке, с помощью которой ей удалось победить Гореа и в его второй форме. Гореа, а вместе с ним и Темница взорвались, а Самус удалось вовремя убраться с поля боя. Благополучно вылетев в открытый космос, Самус было видение, что перед ней появились три Алимбийских духа и поблагодарили ее. Темные отражения [[Файл:Samus_Echoes_Render_Varia_Black_background.png|thumb|left|200px|Самус в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] Вскоре Самус получила новое задание от Галактической Федерации; на этот раз ей нужно было выяснить местонахождение отряда Федеральных Пехотинцев - Тактической группы GFMC Геракл. Самус отправилась на планету Эфир, находящуюся в космическом регионе Даша, откуда в последний раз был получен сигнал пехотинцев о помощи. При попытке совершить посадку на Эфир корабль Самус попал в межпространственный шторм, бушевавший на планете, и получил серьезные повреждения. К счастью, ей все-таки удалось сесть неподалеку от временной базы пехотинцев. Как только она добралась до него, то обнаружила, что все солдаты погибли во время нападения на них неизвестных существ. Прежде чем она смогла выяснить причину этого, многие из мертвых пехотинцев вдруг поднялись и затеяли с ней перестрелку. Самус бежала с базы, преследуемая солдатами-зомби. Выбравшись с нее, она увидела загадочное черно-синее существо, на котором был энергокостюм, очень похожий на ее собственный. Существо вошло в таинственный Портал и исчезло. Самус последовала за ней и оказалась в месте, которое было копией той комнаты, в которой она была до этого, только искаженного, кошмарного вида. Тут же она увидела и существо, висевшее в воздухе перед огромной кучей Фазона и всасывавшее его в себя. Существо начинает стрелять в Самус, но вскоре исчезает, оставив ее один на один с приближающимися со всех сторон дикими монстрами. Шансы Самус на спасение исчезающе малы, а отравленная атмосфера этого места начинает разъедать ее энергокостюм, и монстры быстро одерживают над ней победу. thumb|250px|Самус входит в [[Основание Храма.]] Самус удалось вернуться назад, потеряв при этом почти все улучшения своего энергокостюма - их украли атаковавшие ее монстры. Она продолжила свой путь по катакомбам Эфира, пока не нашла источник сигнала бедствия: разрушенный корабль Пехотинцев Федерации G.F.S. Tyr. Пробравшись к кораблю, она узнала, что Тактический отряд был вынужден совершить посадку на Эфире, поскольку их корабль был поврежден во время преследования сбитого фрегата Космических Пиратов. Через некоторое время они все были убиты напавшими на них Темными Сплинтерами, и только одному из солдат удалось перед самой смертью послать сигнал бедствия. Samus’s ship was still repairing itself, so she went on a search to identify the cause of the attack and to recover her stolen weaponry. She began finding signs of an intelligent civilization living on Aether and chose to investigate. Her search eventually led to the Great Temple where she found dozens of beings suspended in cryogenic hibernation. Before she could investigate further, she was immediately attacked by an Alpha Splinter, which was almost immediately transformed into Dark Alpha Splinter. Samus managed to kill it, but a strange glowing object emerged from the dead insect and entered her suit. thumb|left|250px|Самус вступает в бой с [[Квадраксисом.]] Samus continued exploring the building until she encountered a being known as U-Mos, the Sentinel of the Luminoth. U-Mos informed her that his species, the Luminoth, had migrated to the planet after being drawn by its unique energy. They had lived in peace until a meteor much like the one that impacted Tallon IV impacted the planet, straining the planet’s fragile dimensionality and thus creating two different dimensions of the same planet: the original Aether and a twisted, corrupted version called Dark Aether. A malevolent race called the Ing had come with the Leviathan; it was the Ing who were responsible for the deaths and possession of the troopers. The Luminoth had been involved in a long war with the Ing for the Light of Aether and were at the verge of defeat when Samus had arrived. U-Mos also revealed that, after her battle with the Dark Alpha Splinter, Samus had recovered the Energy Transfer Module that had been stolen by the Ing years earlier. Now that she had it, she could transfer the planet's energy from Dark Aether to Light Aether; without it the shadowy dimension would collapse forever. Samus agreed to seek out the Energy Controllers to restore the Light of Aether to the Luminoth. thumb|250px|Самус сталкивается с [[Император Инг|Императором Инг.]] Samus’ mission took her all through Aether and Dark Aether, where she faced many Ing attempting to kill her for assisting the Luminoth, as well as several skirmishes with Dark Samus, the creature she had seen absorbing Phazon in Dark Aether. She also reclaimed her stolen weaponry from the various Ing Guardians who had made use of it, and she received Luminoth upgrades such as the Dark Suit. Once she had restored the three energy controllers to transfer the Light of Aether, U-Mos thanked her with the Light Suit, a suit that contained the Light of Aether within itself. Then, he told her of her most dangerous task: to reach the final Energy Controller, hidden within the Sky Temple. To enter the Sky Temple, though, she had to find the nine Sky Temple keys scattered about Dark Aether. thumb|left|250px|[[Люминоты благодарят Самус.]] Within the Sky Temple, Samus faced the Emperor Ing, a mighty behemoth that ruled the entire Ing race. Although she was almost defeated, Samus prevailed, killed the Emperor, and obtained the last of the planetary energy. Without the energy, Dark Aether started to fall apart, leaving her with only eight minutes to escape. Samus raced down to the Sky Temple gateway, but before she could flee the crumbling dimension, Dark Samus confronted her once more. The two dueled it out to the death, but Samus took advantage of her foe's sole weakness -- an overload of Phazon -- and defeated her doppelganger once again. In her weakened state, Dark Samus attempted to steal Samus’ Light Suit, but instead dissipated into thin air. Samus then entered the portal, leaving Dark Aether to collapse behind her. The Luminoth, who had just returned from their cryogenic sleep, rejoiced and thanked Samus for freeing them from the Ing. Samus then gave them back the equipment she had borrowed from them, returned to her gunship, and she flew off into the vast darkness of space. Примечания en:Biography of Samus Aran Категория:История Категория:Биографии Категория:Самус Аран